


Girls Trip [Mini-Series]

by dotwillow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: *Posting this here for tumblr users who want to read this story in chapters instead of one large chunk*Synopsis: A trip meant to serve as a bonding experience among three friends turns into something more intense. Feelings are revealed that could either make or break the trip, and this friendship.Pairings: Lili x Camila (side pairing: Lili x Camila x Madelaine).
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One

When Lili has suggested a girls' road trip to her two co-stars, they were instantly down for the adventure. They had packed a car of everything they'd need, looked at road maps and made plans, and made driving schedules. They were road tripping through California. The state was so big and expansive with so many unique places that they had yet to discover. Lili gave them one condition however, keep the trip a secret. They were going to be gone for nearly two weeks and the purpose of the trip was to get away from the regular, everyday lives filled with busy schedules. Lili wanted herself and two friends to put the 'do not disturb' sign on their lives. Camila and Madelaine understood the sentiment and couldn't have agreed more with Lili.

They were driving in the open air, already three hours into their trek. Lili was in the driver's seat while Camila sat in the passenger seat playing on her phone. Madelaine sat in the back, rotating through reading, being on her phone, and looking out the window. She was growing a little impatient after sitting in the back for three hours.

"Not too far I suspect. Cam, can you check for me?"

Camila pulled out the map and looked at the first circled spot on their map. She used the maps app on her phone to get an estimate.

"We're 46 minutes away." Madelaine lets out a groan at her answer.

"Oh my god another hour?"

"Stop complaining!" Lili says pointedly. "We'll be there quicker than you know. Plus it's worth the wait. It's a gorgeous beach town that I read has bars. It's also tiny so there is a good chance there won't be a lot of tourists. I got us a hotel on the beach. It's going to be perfect."

That was enough to sway Madelaine into patience. She envisions herself and her two friends lounging on the beach as the sun tans their skin. The water will be so fresh and the sand hot on their toes; it'd be like heaven on Earth.

Camila was also excited for their first stop. She had bought a new bikini for this trip she was ready to wear. She was also secretly ready to see her two friends in their bikinis. She blushes at the thought of them and turns towards the car window.

"Let's play a game to pass the time!" Lili exclaims excitedly.

"Like what?"

"Let's play truth or dare," Madelaine suggests. Lili involuntarily rolls her eyes at the idea.

"We're not high schoolers."

"Aww c'mon Lili, it'll be fun. Plus there is no other game we could play that doesn't involve counting cars," Camila says.

Lili gives in and the girls start their game.

"Ok Madelaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you made out with anyone on set?"

"Ooh, already coming with the risque questions. Yes I have," Madelaine says with no sense of shame.

"Wait, who was it!?" Lili interjects

"Vanessa and I may have possibly kissed a few times outside of our characters," she says a little sheepishly. Camila starts laughing and Lili's mouth is agape in shock.

"I knew it! I heard a few crew members gossiping about it but I didn't think it had much validity. You're such a naughty girl Madelaine. You two could've been caught by one of us or the producers. That could've gotten messy!"

It was uncommon for characters who are in a relationship on a TV show to have some chemistry outside of the show. Madelaine and Vanessa got along great, but Lili and Camila didn't know how well they got along.

"It's your turn now Cam. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I knew it. Did you like kissing Lili on the show and would you do it again?"

Lili feels goosebumps form on her skin. She starts to furiously blush and her face burns a bright red. Camila looks over at her, searching for a reaction for a few seconds before she turns her attention back to Madelaine.

"Honestly, it was great. Lili is a great kisser and she's hot as he," Camila's voice had a playful tone to it.

What Camila didn't add is that she had fantasized about that kiss long after it happened. Lili's lips were so soft against her's and even though they were onset with cameras in them, Camila still greatly enjoyed it. It definitely fueled the fire for her crush on Lili. Camila half hoped that something was going to happen on this trip. Maybe it's one side, though she doesn't think it is, but she can feel something between her and Lili that is more than just friends and way beyond just co-stars.

Madelaine would have ti be stupid if she couldn't pick up in the air surrounding the two women in the front seat. Camila obviously had a crush on Lili, and what Camila had to say about their kiss was making Lili blush. Madelaine smirks as little alarm bells go off in her head; this is the perfect time to play matchmaker.

"Truth or dare Lili."

"Hey it's my turn," Camila interjects with some offense.

"Sorry, you were taking too long to say anything. What's it going to be Lili?"

"Dare." Madelaine should've seen that coming.

'Fuck' Madelaine shouts in her head. After Camila's answer she should have known Lili was going to deflect and change the subject.

"You're the driver, there are not many dares I can have you do that wouldn't endanger our lives."

"Well we killed about 15-ish minutes so let's just call it a game," Camila suggests. Though a part of her is wondering why Lili didn't pick 'truth'. Maybe she was afraid of what Madelaine would ask her because it seems like the redhead was using the game as a way to coax out secrets. Madelaine was treading into dangerous territory.

The three of them remained silent for the rest of the trip, but ideas were still brewing in Madelaine's head. She was going to turn this whole two week trip upside down.

-

They had finally arrived to their first stop and they brought in everything they needed to their hotel room

"Shit Lili, you were right. This place is amazing."

The three of them weren't strangers to beautiful destinations and scenery, but something about this place was magical. Their room was right on the beach and overlooked the clear waters.

"Wait, there are only two beds," Camila observes.

"You and Lili can share," Madelaine tries to make her tone sound more helpful than what it really is. This is just what she needed for her plotting.

"Are you fine with that Lili?"

"Sure. It's fine. Whatever, it's not a big deal." Lili was obviously flustered by the revelation and their new setup.

As much as Madelaine liked watching her friends stumble over their feelings for each other, she didn't sit in a car for four hours for nothing. She wanted to go to one of the bars Lili had mentioned.

The blonde took them to a spot called The Blind Parrot. They sat at a round table and ordered drink after drink. They tried their martinis, vodka, and sampled some wines.

"I'm going to be drunk as fuck by the time the night ends," Camila joked. Both Lili and Madelaine laughed at her.

Camila and Lili were getting closer and closer to each other and Madelaine took notice to it. She could tell the air around the two was warm and a little bit flirtatious. She didn't feel like a third-wheel, no, she actually wanted to see her friends throw caution to the wind and just embrace their feelings for each other. It's not surprising that it took alcohol for them to get a little loose with each other. Lili kept looking down at Camila's tits that were exposed by her low-cut top. She ogled them as if she was having a million and one fantasies about them.

Madelaine wondered to herself how could she speed this painful process up. She could keep filling them with alcohol but she'd just end up with two too drunk to function friends instead of two bumbling idiots admitting their feelings for each other. It wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't want to take the easy way out on this one. She was ready to play the game.

When they got back to the hotel, Camila was too tired to stay up and she crashed. This left Madelaine alone with Lili.

"You're cool with sleeping with Camila, right?" Madelaine was purposeful with her wording and she loved how it made Lili squirm.

"Yea I'm fine with sharing a bed with her," Lili re-worded.

"Okay because you seem kind of antsy. Plus I didn't want to come off as a bed hogging bitch y'know?"

"No it's totally fine. I'm a little tipsy so I'm not 100% myself. I'm going to go to bed. Night Mads."

Lili was totally avoidant of having a conversation with Madelaine because she knew what territory she could be veering into. She was quicker to pick up on what Madelaine was doing. Although she had full power to put a stop to it, a part of her didn't want to. She wanted to see how far Madelaine would go.

Lili went to be and Madelaine was soon to follow. It was easy to drift off to sleep when you have alcohol buzzing through your system. However, Madelaine couldn't sleep through the whole night in one go. She kept breaking her sleep and waking up in a haze. This wasn't abnormal for her when she's had quite a bit to drink.

At one point of the night when she woke up, she swore she heard a sound coming from the bed next to her, where Lili and Camila were sleeping. They weren't explicitly lewd noises, but it did sound like something, possibly just kissing. Madelaine wrote it off as a dream she was experiencing in her sleepy daze. She thought nothing of it

-

The beach is really what they came here for. It was the only beach destination that Lili had planned for their trip.

The three of them lounge on the beach that is nearly empty. It's high noon and the sun is beaming on them.

"Where's the sunscreen? I definitely might burn in this sun," Camila sighs.

"I've got it over here. Want me to rub it on you?"

Madelaine didn't think much about her question and neither did Camila as she nodded in agreement. Lili, however, was watching them like a hawk. Madelaine rubbed the white substance into Camila's exposed skin. Jealousy and lust bubbled inside of Lili. It wasn't until Madelaine noticed Lili's solid disposition that she put two and two together. A wicked idea planted in her mind.

"Are you going to tan topless?" Madelaine asks Camila.

"Hmm, that seems like a good idea. I hate tan lines."

Camila fidgets with the string of her bikini too and takes it off with no hesitation. The look on Lili's face is priceless as her eyes go wide seeing Camila's exposed tits.

Madelaine continues to stroke Camila's shiny skin and oh does Lili wish it was her who was the one touching Camila. Madelaine moves her hands slowly against Camila's skin, as if she's savoring the touch. Her arms wrap around Camila and they ghost over her tits. Lili unhooks her own bikini top and she joins Camila in being topless.

"I need some sunscreen too, Maddie."

Madelaine smirks, Lili is finally taking the bait. "Of course."

Camila lays on her back, now exposed breast out in the ocean air while Madelaine moves over behind Lili and rubs the white cream into her skin. It becomes obvious to Madelaine that Lili isn't using her as a way to make Camila jealous, but to keep her hands off of her. She rolls her eyes, feeling like she has lost and won at the same time. Lili notices how Madelaine puts the cream on her haphazardly.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so sloppy with it?" She snaps.

"Oh, I'm sorry! If I'm doing such a bad job, ask Cami to do it!" Madelaine spits back.

Camila's ears perk up at the mention of her name. She'd be lying if she said she didn't learn to tune out her co-star's petty arguments long ago. To get caught up over something so stupid when they're on a beautiful beach is ridiculous. Lili's cheeks burn when those words leave Madelaine's mouth and she's quick to stop her complaining.

Usually Madelaine and Lili aren't like this with each other. However, Madelaine has been acting weird which makes Lili snappy. How Madelaine acted at the beach has been on Lili's mind all day. Not even the shops and restaurant they sat in cleared her cloudy mind. Camila was oblivious to her fog, but Lili suspects that Madelaine had an inkling about how she's feeling. Madelaine completely avoided all situations where it was just her and Lili, even in their hotel. Madelaine wasn't able to evade her for long though.

"What's your deal?" Lili grabs Madelaine's shoulder to stop her in the middle of the jewelry shop they stumbled upon. Camila was somewhere else in the store, but Lili was for sure that she was away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. What's with all the weird stuff? Making Cami and I share a bed and then the whole sunscreen-at-the-beach thing! I know when you're being sly, it's written all over your face."

Instead of getting defensive like Lili expects her to, Madelaine's face softens.

"C'mon, I'm just helping you out! You like Cami, or you at least want to fuck her, but it's obvious that you're into her in some capacity. I don't know why you fight it-"

"Wait, wait...this is all because you think I like Camila?"

"Honestly...yes?" Madelaine furrows her brow. Lili is almost believable. Almost.

"Even if I did want her, what's that gotta do with you?"

"I can literally feel you two radiating lust off of yourselves it's driving me insane. You two were teasing each other for about ten minutes at dinner over fucking straws. I know when two people are into each other when I see it. You two should just go for it instead of wasting time."

Madelaine is right and Lili knows it.

"You like Cami, simple as that. There isn't anything wrong with it."

"What if she isn't into women?" Lili was finally buckling.

"Trust me. She is. Or at least she's very much into you. I saw the way she's looked at you."

"Okay, but I've seen her look at you like that. Maybe that's just her thing."

"Or maybe, just maybe, she is into both of us."

That wasn't a possibility that crossed Lili's mine. Jealousy pulses through her at Madelaine's assumption, but Madelaine hasn't said much that leads her to believe that she also likes Camila. Yes there was that stunt at the beach but the more she thinks about it, it seems like Madelaine did that solely to get under Lili's skin and not get closer to Camila. It could be completely possible that Camila has some more-than-friends feelings for the two of them. Madelaine is a beautiful girl and it's hard not to find her attractive whether you wanted to fuck her or not.

"I think all you gotta do is give her a little push and she'll be falling into your lap. Or you'll be falling into her's, whatever you prefer."

It's starting to feel like Madelaine is formulating a plan right on the spot.

"And, what if I'm wrong?"

"You're not. God, I wish you'd stop being so stubborn. Just let me help you on this one Lili."


	2. Part Two

Another week, another city. Only this time they were heading away from the coast and towards the mountains.

Madelaine was in the driver's seat after much complaining on her part. Lili sat in the passenger seat while Camila slept in the back. Madelaine wishes she was in Camila's spot but her napping friend gives her an opportunity to talk to the blonde.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Trying to fuck Camila."

"Madi!"

"Shh," Madelaine spits back quickly. "Cami is a heavy sleeper, but if you keep screaming like that she's going to wake up." Lili stayed quiet like a dog that got caught by its owner.

"Don't let me stop you, or better yet don't let yourself stop you. I think you two would be a hot couple, you'd definitely turn some heads on set."

"I think you're blowing things out of proportion," Lili says through a sigh.

"I don't think I am. In fact, I know I'm not. You like her Lili, this trip is the perfect opportunity to tell her you like her. Especially away from the city and in the mountains. I even checked and we'll be able to see Venus in the sky tonight," Madelaine borderline squealed.

Lili rolled her eyes at Madelaine's persistence. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this trip without telling Camila something. And, even if she doesn't, Madelaine will.

-

"I've got to be honest, this is better than the beach." Camila was taken back by the scenic view of the mountain and the trees from their rented cabin. The weather was completely different from the sunny, hot weather on the coast, but this was still good too.

"Yea, I have to agree. Lili you did great picking this place," Madelaine complimented.

"It looks better than the pictures which is saying something. There are some shops downtown we should visit and then start a fire in the pit." The other two were sold on the idea.

It was a short drive to the little downtown that catered to the tourists in the cabins. It looked like something out of a cheesy hallmark Christmas movie. There were lights on most of the wooden posts for the shops and the window displays called to them.

Madelaine didn't forget what became her sole mission just a few days ago. She slips away from Lili and Camila to leave them alone; thankfully they didn't notice her before it was too late.

She window shopped for a good five minutes before spotting a shop she did not expect to see: a sex shop.

It was pretty discreet from the outside, but the inside was a little less subtle. She was a little shocked that such a quaint little town had a sex shop right in its downtown. There were signs pointing towards different sections, and items for lovers looking to "warm up their night." Madelaine even overheard the cashier giving presumably a tourist a long spiel about "rekindling the fire" with their partner and that's what a trip to this town does.

As cheesy as it was, it gave Madelaine some ideas. She browsed a few of the toys and some caught her eye. She had seen a woman walk out with whatever she bought in a discreet bag; if she bought something from here, Lili and Camila would not know. But, Madelaine didn't just have herself in mind when browsing, she thought of Lili and how she's trying to play matchmaker. Madelaine is very confident in her skills and she knows she can get them to admit their feelings for each other. Who knows, maybe Madelaine can slip Lili one of the vibrators she picked up and the girls can go to town on each other.

"Ooh, you must be here with someone special," the older cashier cooed when Madelaine placed the toys she wanted on the countertop. "Would you like a bottle of lube? It's free with purchases over $50 dollars."

"Uhh, sure, why not," Madelaine says before watching the woman ring the item up.

"All these toys, you must be planning to have some fun."

"You could say that," Madelaine says coyly.

The woman hands her her bag and gives her a wide smile.

"Have a great day!"

Madelaine feels relieved that Camila and Lili didn't find her in that shop and that they were actually pretty far away at another one. They were looking at snow globes of all things; the contrast between Madelaine and her friends was very obvious."

"Hey, where have you been?" Camila asks when she looks up and sees her friend walking into the shop. Lili looks up at her too.

"Just buying gifts for my family. Did you guys get anything?"

"Just a keychain, but nothing so far. I'm kind of having brain fog right now and just want to eat. We should get something to make back at the cabin."

They agreed with Camila's idea and walked to the small grocery store nearby. Camila seemed to take charge in picking out the ingredients because she knew Lili wasn't the best cook and Madelaine probably couldn't be bothered.

They didn't stay out long that night in retrospect. It was a beautiful place, but they just couldn't ignore how tired they were. They'd be here for almost a week; this town isn't going anywhere.

All three of them settled in pretty well. Madelaine made a successful attempt to get the tv and wifi to work while Lili and Camila were in the kitchen. Periodically, Madelaine would look over to see if Lili was making any progress.

In the kitchen, Lili and Camila were in their own world. They joked about work and their personal lives. Camila was making something her grandmother had taught her when she was younger. Lili peered over her shoulder and watched her attentively. They were always comfortable with each other, but one thing about tonight that was different was that they were getting comfortable touching each other. Lili would lay a linger hand on Camila's arm and even went as far as resting it on her waist. Lili was a little nervous in regards to how Camila would act, but Camila was receptive to her touch.

"Is the food almost done!?" Madelaine whined.

"It won't be done for another hour or so. You and Lili go start the fire and make s'mores while I man the stove." S'mores was the last thing Madelaine wanted, but beggars couldn't be choosers and she was hungry.

The sun was almost down, and the temperature had started to drop. The heat from fire they started in the pit licked at them and warmed them up.

"It's been so long since I've smelled that smell of burning wood. I feel like I'm in heaven."

"Yea...it smells nice I guess," Madelaine responds a little dryly. "I'll get the stuff for s'mores."

They made the gooey treat for about an hour. Madelaine was going a little overboard with it, constantly sticking a marshmallow into the fire and then surrounding it in graham crackers and chocolate.

"Oh my god this tastes heavenly," she says with a mouthful of s'mores. Lili laughed at her.

Madelaine ate until she was out maxed on the sweets. It was not a good meal replacement, but she was tired of waiting on Camila to be done. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"I'm calling it a night. You coming in?"

"Nah, I'll stay out here," Lili says. She never pulled her eyes away from the fire.

"Suit yourself. Don't get too cold." Madelaine opens the sliding door, and like that, she's disappeared inside.

Lili was out there by herself for quite some time, just gazing into the fire while it was the only thing to warm her in the increasingly cool air. The sliding door leading to outside made a noise, but she didn't look up until a voice called out to her.

"Hey. I finished dinner, but Madelaine is already snoring on the couch and you look tired too. Maybe we'll just eat it tomorrow."

"Sorry Cam," Lili says apologetically. Camila did all that work only for her two friends to not be in the mood to eat dinner.

"It's fine. I'm assuming all those s'mores ruined your appetite," she says referring to the discarded graham cracker.

"Actually that was Madi. She ate her weight in s'mores."

The two laughed before they fell silent. The fire in front of them was starting to die down and it was completely dark out, the only other source of light was the light from the deck. The silence over them wasn't particularly a comfortable one.

"Are you okay Lili? You've been acting a little weird today."

While Madelaine was buying sex toys, Lili and Camila were at the gift shops with Camila trailing behind Lili. She noticed that Lili was sort of out of it and not really engaging in the conversation with her. Just "oh yea", "that's nice", and "hmm" was the most she got out of Lili. Lili had no clue she was being so cold towards Camila, that was never her intention.

"I'm fine it was just a long day of driving. And, the change in weather has kind of gotten to me. I should be fine tomorrow, no need to worry," Lili says with a warm smile.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I'm prying. It's just between today and what Madelaine told me-"

"Wait what did she say?" Knowing Madelaine, she may have outright told Camila that Lili likes her.

"That you needed to tell me something..."

Lili sighed in frustration.

"I am going to kill her," she murmurs under her breath. "It's nothing really. You know Madelaine is dramatic."

"She is, but do you actually have something to tell me?"

"It's so stupid and asinine. I hate that she made it a bigger deal than what it is. It's just that I used to have a small crush on you," Lili finally admitted.

It was not the complete truth. She has a crush, but it wasn't small nor is it a thing of the past. She looked up from the fire to catch Camila's reaction and to her surprise, she didn't really have one.

"Lili I'm not stupid," she jokes. "I know you still have a crush on me. I've seen you have plenty of crushes on other people and how you act. You're an actor, but you're not a great liar."

Lili started to blush furiously and she looked back into the fire.

"I feel so stupid," she giggles to herself. "Okay I do have a crush on you. I didn't want to say anything because we work together and I didn't want it to be weird."

There was a bout of silence that fell between them once again. Nothing but regret was washing over Lili.

"I hope I didn't freak you out or anything," Lili says through a shaky sigh.

Camila was hesitant to answer and her silence worried Lili. It was hard to read the look on her face because it looked like she was experiencing twenty different emotions at once.

"It's flattering that you feel that way about me. I know I said I always knew, but I did wonder if I was just imagining things."

Lili felt some comfort in Camila's words, but she still felt stuck out. Camila wasn't saying enough to assuage her, but Lili still kept silent.

It was weird to finally hear Lili's confession. Camila always knew, always had that strong inkling, but it's different to hear it out loud. Now she wonders to what extent Lili likes her. It could be harmless like she said, but it could be something more intense. Her mind went through all the possibilities in just a few short seconds.

"Seriously, don't feel bad about it," Camila got up and Lili watched as she joined her on the other wooden bench. Camila wraps her arm around Lili's shoulder and Lili starts to wildly blush again. She's sure it's just a reassuring gesture which is kind of Camila to do, but God is it killing Lili on the inside to be so close to her after confessing her feelings for her. Something about the look in Camila's eyes makes it known to Lili that nothing is going to be the same after tonight, for better or worse.

"It's really not a problem," Camila says slowly, so close to Lili's face that she could feel her heat and pretty much hear her heart beating out of her chest.

It only took a few seconds for their lips to meet. Their flesh was cold against each other's from being out in the open air. Lili kissed her back hard, but they didn't move their lips nor did they make a sound. It was a lot for Lili to take in. Camila is aware that this is probably something that Lili has thought about, even fantasized, about before and it made her feel a little powerful.

Camila pulls away but Lili still has her eyes closed and her lips puckered, it makes Camila giggle.

"You taste like chocolate," Camila jokes.

The ice has been broken and Lili starts to melt. She joins in within Camila's laughter, and for the first time in a while, she feels like she's able to laugh at herself.

"I hope you didn't mind me kissing you."

"I confessed that I had a crush on your, this was the least scandalous thing of the night."

Lili began to feel more at ease again, all thanks to Camila. Lili looked away to hide the stupid grin on her face from Camila. Camila looked away too, but she looked up at the stars.

"Look there's Venus...too bad Madi isn't here to see it. She wouldn't shut up about it on the way up here."

Lili follows the direction her finger is pointing in and spots a small dot in the sky. She's unsure if that's really Venus, but she'll take her word for it.

"Yea...it's getting cold and this fire is damn near dead."

"Let's go inside. I have the fireplace going."

-

The two rested by the fireplace talking about various things, but avoiding the topic of their kiss and Lili's feelings for quite a bit, but Camila was intrigued. She had a million questions she could ask but kept them to herself, for now at least.

"It's so late and we have a lot to do tomorrow. We should probably be sleeping," Lili jokes.

"I'm not really tired...I feel a bit restless."

"Yea I guess I can relate."

Lili says and stares into the fireplace. She feels Camila scoot closer to her.

"I hope I didn't come off too strong earlier," Lili apologizes.

Camila silently worries Lili until she feels two hands grabbing her face and Camila is smashing her lips against Lili's. Lili's eyes grew wide and Camila's sudden actions, but when Camila's lips started to move against hers she followed her lead. Camila mostly kissed her to sort some of her only feelings out and to see if there was a "spark" between the two. She was mesmerized by the way Lili kissed her back and how much passion Lili held for her, for their kiss. Camila had to reckon with the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was alerting her that this was turning her on and that the tingles weren't just for the lingering cold inside of her.

When Camila pulls away, there is a string of spit connecting both her and Lili's lips. "Fuck," Camila says breathlessly.

"I've wanted to do that for days now," Lili admits.

Camila pushes a stray hair behind Lili's ear and kisses her again. The feeling in her pit turned into an ache in her pussy. Her body was screaming for more action and she desperately needed it.

"I didn't think you'd be this into it," Lili says between kisses. Camila doesn't respond with words, but with her lips.

"Is this turning you on?" Lili asks. Camila moans a soft 'mhm' against her lips. Lili began to blush furiously.

"You and I know where this is going. You want me just as much as I want you so let's not beat around the bush and just get naked and fuck each other." That was something Lili could agree with.

They stripped themselves of the warm layers until they were fully bare in front of each other.

Lili could see just how wet Camila was. She was tempted to lean over and slide her finger against her slick folds, collecting her wetness before pushing into her pussy. But, she waited for Camila to make the next move.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

It was such a stupid question because of course Lili did. She wanted Camila to do more than just touch her. However, Lili still nodded her head.

Camila gives Lili a slight push so she was leaning back on her elbows. She spreads her legs and she massages her tender pussy, making Lili moan instantly.

Lili's nipples stood erect as Camila rubbed her clit and felt her up. Goosebumps formed on her arm as she realized this was really happening and that there was no turning back.

Camila no longer had any after thoughts and she was diving head first into this. She moved her fingers from Lili's clit and to her sweet folds. "So fucking wet for me," she says mostly under her breath. She leans over to start sucking on Lili's nipples which make her gasps. She switches from nipple to nipple, spoiling each one with her tongue, lips, and teeth. Lili's hand comes up to rest on the back of Camila's head. Her mouth is agape but no sound really comes out.

"I can't wait to taste that sweet pussy."

Lili moans at Camila's admission. She wants nothing more than to feel that hot mouth on her cunt, lapping away at her. Her body grew hotter in anticipation.

"Spread them wider," Camila taps on Lili's legs.

She removes her hand from her clit and lays on her stomach in front of Lili. She keeps her legs apart and lowers her face closer to Lili's pussy. Camila licked a hungry strip up the entire length of Lili's pussy. Lili throws her head back in total ecstasy. If she could relive any moment over again, it would be the first lick of Camila's tongue against her clit.

"God it feels better than I imagined."

Camila presses her tongue against the flesh of Lili's folds. Lili has such a sweet peach, Camila wonders why she didn't do this a long time ago even though she had an idea that Lili liked her. Camila was devouring her cunt, displaying her hunger for the blonde.

Lili grips at the fur rug beneath them as Camila eats her like she's no stranger to this. Lili starts to wonder if she has done this before, but her mind is quickly turned to mush when Camila's tongue swipes against her clit again.

"Don't stop Cami! You're going to make me cum already!" Lili coos.

Camila lapped at her harder with encouragement. Her lips wrap around Lili's click and she sucks her hungrily. Her tongue is so hot against Lili's cunt and was so relentless against the way it lashed at her pussy.

"I'm cumming!" Lili cries out, not having care in the world except for Camila being between her legs.

She cums hard against Camila's face. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as pleasure washes over her like a wave. Camila being the one to make her cum made everything just a little more sweeter. She was on cloud nine and her body was floating.

Lili's pussy was wet and pink from Camila's tongue's assault; she was proud of her handy work and even more prouder of the look of bliss on Lili's face.

"Well, well, well. You two bitches finally fell in love with each other I guess."

Both of them jumped when they heard Madelaine's voice. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. There was no use to covering their bodies, but they felt too exposed.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to be enticed. Camila you made her pussy seem like it was the most delicious dessert on Earth, now I want to taste."

Lili was surprised that Madelaine wanted to jump in. She halfway expected Camila to tell her to go away and end the night prematurely, but Camila actually had a smirk on her face.

"She tastes so good and she's super compliant. Come get yourself a taste."

Madelaine doesn't discard her clothes like the rest of them, no, she just wanted to stick her legs between Lili's legs just like Camila was.

Lili was still sensitive when Madelaine started to tongue her down. Her pussy was tender which made her hips jerk, but the overwhelming feeling felt too good.

"She tastes good doesn't she?" Camila asks after she hears Madelaine moan in pleasure against her cunt.

Madelaine's tongue pushes past Lili's slit and slides into her tight hole. Her tongue was cooler against her pussy which contrasted with Camila's warmer tongue. She ate her out with so much hunger Lili swore she was going to pass out. The attention Madelaine was giving to Lili's clit was making her head spin and her orgasm was imminent, she just didn't know her body could be ready to cum again so soon after already having one orgasm.

Camila sat back and watched Lili get wrecked with pleasure again. She loved seeing Madelaine work her hot little tongue against Lili's wet pussy. She wasn't super fond of being left out but the sight in front of her was too hot to interrupt. But, after having a taste of Lili, she wanted one of Madelaine.

Madelaine, who had her face buried in Lili's hot twat, was on all fours. Her shorts revealed her ass cheeks that looked so smackable to Camila. Instead she got behind Madelaine and pulled her shorts down. The redhead didn't waver in eating Lili's peach.

Madelaine is a little shocked when she feels Camila's wet tongue against her tight asshole. Madelaine moans against Lili's pussy in pleasure. Camila licked away at Madelaine's tight hole. Madelaine is no stranger to having her ass toyed with but she's never done it while licking a sweet pussy. Camila's tongue gave her rapid lashes that made her push back against her face.

Lili's moans were so loud and drowned out the sounds of tongues smacking against orifices. It was so nasty and Lili couldn't believe the 180 turn this trip was taking. Her chest and face turned a bright red as she began to cum against Madelaine's sweet mouth. She thrashed around, the overstimulation was now too much for her to deal with.

"You were right Cami, she is a good slut."

Camila pulls her face away from Madelaine's asshole to see that she's finished up.

"She's such an obedient girl too. I bet we could tear her up," Lili taunts.

They talked about Lili as if she wasn't even in the room, but she couldn't even respond. She was trying to catch her breath and bring her mind back to earth.

Camila made her way next to Madelaine and she started to lick up Lili's sweet juices. Madelaine follows her lead and leans down to lick up the mess she helped create.

"She tastes so good," Camila coos when she pulls away.

"I wonder how you taste Cami." Lili musters yo enough energy to tease Camila.

"Oh. You want to eat my pussy baby?"

"She probably wants to do more than that Cam. Sluts like her want to devour pussy," Madelaine adds on.

"Come eat this pussy then Lili."

Camila and Madelaine moved so Lili could get up and get between Camila's legs.

Neither Lili or Camila were sure about Madelaine's involvement, but for different reasons. Lili wondered if Madelaine coaxed her into confessing her feelings so it could turn into this, while Camila thought that both Lili and Madelaine orchestrated this. But, by the way things were going, it seems like Camila and Madelaine were more sexually confident with this situation while Lili was still building up some courage. Her asking to eat Camila's pussy was a big step for her. It was the lust that was getting to her and making her feel bold. Madelaine's presences almost lessened the pressure and anxiety she was feeling.

"Beg for me Lili. I know you've imagined doing this to me for so long so I want to hear you beg to taste me." Lili was hesitant, but not for too long.

"Please let me eat your pussy Cami. Don't make me wait any longer. I want to make you feel good just like you did to me!"

Camila felt emboldened by the desperation of Lili's begging. It also turned Madelaine on who was watching it all go down.

Camila could make her beg for more, but her pussy was so wet that she couldn't wait another second without having Lili's hot mouth on her. She grabbed the back of Lili's head and brought her down to her cunt. There was no teasing and Lili's tongue was devouring her dripping pussy. She licked at her entrance and swiped against her tight slit. Her tongue explored every inch of Camila's cunt and she really savored the taste of the girl she's been crushing on for so long. Camila spreads her legs a little bit wider to give Lili more access.

"Oh god that tongue feels so good!" Camila coos. She pushes Lili's head further into her pussy when her lips wrapped around her sensitive clit. Camila didn't think that her blonde co-star could get so nasty, but she was proven wrong quickly. Lili even added two fingers into Camila's pussy, getting her completely riled up. "I knew you were always a slut, just didn't think you this good." Lili wanted to make Camila cum so hard with her fingers deep in her pussy. She moved quickly in and out of her while she continued to lick at her clit.

Madelaine was still watching them, but Camila had other plans.

"Come sit on my face Madi. I'll make you cum while Lili makes me cum."

Madelaine was eager to comply and moved over to her with a smirk on her face. She straddled Camila's face and lowered her pussy on her face. She was able to see Lili eating and fingering Camila's pussy. Even though Lili was really doing a number on her cunt, Camila was still unfaltering with tongue Madelaine's pussy.

"You two are such sluts," Madelaine says between lust-filled giggles. She feels Camila squeeze her ass to tease her which just makes Madelaine wiggle her hips. She could hear Camila moan underneath her although she was muffled by Madelaine's cunt.

The three of them worked in tandem to get each other off. Madelaine was able to lean over and stretch herself enough so she could reach for Lili's breast. She pinched her hard, pink nipples.

"Don't stop Cami, I'm going to cum!"

Both Camila and Madelaine were about to cum at the same time. Camila wanted to taste Madelaine's sweet juices in her mouth and Lili was obsessed with Camila's peach. All of them felt so dirty and so naughty that they wanted this moment to last forever and to stay like this. Lili was grinding against her own hand to get herself off too because she was so turned on when she'd look up and see Camila's tongue stuffing itself inside of Madelaine's pussy and the look of pleasure on Madelaine's face.

"Fuck I'm cumming!"

Madelaine's cry and her moans were so loud that they filled the room. She gushed against Camila's face and Camila licked up every drop so greedily. The heady feeling accelerated her own orgasm and she came against Lili's face. Her moans were still being muffled by Madelaine's cunt but Madi could feel the vibrations in her core and it was delicious.

For a moment there was just a chorus of moans and grunts that signaled not one, not two, but three orgasms as Lili was able to bring herself over the edge by stuffing herself with two fingers. All three of them were completely spent and the heat from the fireplace and their actions made their bodies slick with sweat. Each one of them looked so satisfied, but their limbs were like jelly.

Lili's mind was racing at a million miles per hour. She couldn't believe that tonight really happened. She didn't think her crush would get out, and she definitely didn't think Camila would be so receptive to it and that it would turn into a fucking threesome with Madelaine adding herself into the mix.

All that the blonde knew that after tonight, the trip was going to have a very different tone until it was over and she was excited to see what, and who, was going to come next.


	3. Part Three

Along with the light that flooded into the room, so did the memories to her mind of last night as Lili woke up. At some point in the night, they made it to the bedroom. Madelaine went to her own room while Lili and Camila shared a bed. Camila was lying next to her half naked. A blush formed on Lili's face seeing her in that state.

She wondered, as she started at Camila, what is life going to be like after this trip? The floodgates had been opened and the outcome was unknown. She hoped that she'd make it back home to L.A. with Camila on her arm or at least with Camila still as her friend. She doesn't want this to just be some fun, experimental fling (although Madelaine's presence did turn it into that). She wanted more than that, but she's unsure if she was able to make it obvious.

Lili could hear footsteps outside of her bedroom door; Madelaine must've woken up before her. There was a loud crash followed by a "shit." Lili looked to see if the noise would have woken Camila up, but she didn't even stir. Lili grabbed a robe that was resting on an armchair in the room and went to find Madelaine.

Madelaine looked a mess. Last night's debauchery was written all over her body. She looked like she had just woken up and decided to clumsily stumble out of bed. She spotted Lili staring at her.

"Oh hey," she said lazily with a half-smile to match. "Did you two sneak off without me and fuck all night?" Lili's eyes went wide and she kept quiet making Madelaine laugh at her. "I'm just joking, but you should be thankful that I got you what you wanted."

As much as Madelaine did help, she also made this a bit confusing. Without her Lili would still probably be in the "friendzone" and she wouldn't have gotten her hands on Camila, not on her own. But, she did complicate things.

"You have to admit that last night was amazing." Madelaine had a smug look on her face. Was this her plan from the very beginning?

"It was. I had fun. I didn't expect you to show up, but I didn't mind it."

Lili didn't want to make it seem like she was completely into Madelaine, but as far as hooking up goes, she thoroughly enjoyed all what Madelaine was capable of doing. Lili had done things last night she hadn't done before.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay with everything? I know you really like Camila so I hope I didn't come on too strong or anything, I was just trying to make it a fun time."

"I'm fine, just a little bit sore. Don't apologize for anything. Things are still confusing between Camila and I and I don't know how she feels considering we haven't talked about anything yet. I'm nervous about whether she is into me or if she was just looking for a good time. We somewhat talked before everything went down, but that could've just been the heat of the moment. I don't know, it makes my head spin." Lili's simple answer had turned into a complete ramble. Madelaine had watched her with an eyebrow cocked as she used her hand to make gestures and her eyes darted around.

"You worry too much. Other times it annoys me, but now I feel a little bit bad for you," Madelaine says sympathetically, making Lili laugh. "I was the one who butted in because I was horny. Camila likes you. Please stop worrying about it Lili."

Lili sighed. Their trip wasn't over yet, but it feels like it has reached its peak already. She had woken up in the middle of the night and just stared at the ceiling through the dark of the room. She hated that she was a huge worrier, but her anxiety was not something she could just push away successfully. Madelaine's presence did help, and helped to take the pressure off of her, but she also made things a little bit harder for her. She wished she could mimic Madelaine's carefree approach to this situation but it was obvious that Madelaine didn't have any feelings for them in a romantic way.

The two heard footsteps coming from the same direction that Lili did. Camila joined them, covered by a thin white sheet, her hair a mess and sleep still in her eyes.

"I wanna get in the hot tub." Her voice was scratchy making it known that she just woke up seconds ago.

Madelaine laughed at her. All three of them were a mess, especially the two lovebirds in front of her, but they felt like her mess. She didn't mean to play matchmaker but she was seemingly successful and she feels happy about it.

"I'm down for the hot tub. Lili?"

Lili nodded her head, avoiding both Camila and Madelaine's gaze.

Madelaine had mentioned that she was going to go in nude, finding it pointless to dig through her suitcase to find her bathing suit. Camila seemed to be on board with the idea which made Lili agree to it too. Something told Lili that there was going to be some sort of repeat of last night. She wasn't against something happening again, but she really wished that she could talk to Camila before doing anything else, but Madelaine's presence made it hard to have a private moment. Maybe she just couldn't read the room or she figured everything was already settled since they were having a moment before she walked in last night. Either way, it was something that was on the back of Lili's mind.

"Oh my god the jet feels so good on my back. I feel like I'm in a hot spring," Madelaine cooed. She sank into her seat and moaned at the hot water on her skin. It took a minute to adjust but after the cold air hitting their skin, the warmth of the water felt like heaven. Camila had giggled and settled next to her.

Lili sat on the other side of Madelaine. She didn't expect for them to be sitting so close together. She was noticing that Camila had a similar attitude as Madelaine and it made Lili feel like she was being uptight. The other two were giggling and lightly splashing each other. Lili couldn't pull her eyes away from Camila's breast that bounced as they sometimes broke through the water. Her eyes also moved to Madelaine's too, her pink nipples were hardened from the cold air.

She watched them like a fly on the wall. They were getting very close with each other until Camila had pressed her lips against Madelaine's. Lili expected a pang of jealousy to hit her stomach like a freight train, but instead all she got was a tingle of arousal between her legs. It could be that she knows Madelaine doesn't have any romantic feelings for Camila that it doesn't bother her as much to watch them play. Their lips danced against each other and they moaned with each movement of their lips.

The jets from the hot tub beating their skin, the heat from steam, and their kiss made them feel lightheaded. Camila had pressed her tongue against Madelaine's lips and she quickly parted in to welcome in her wet muscle. Their tongues began to intertwine. Camila was rubbing Madelaine's arms before she tried her hand down her side and grabbed at her ass. Madelaine jumped at the squeeze but gasped but it quickly turned into another giggle. They were giggling as if they were drunk, but they were just horny.

Camila pinched Madelaine's taut nipple, earning herself a long moan from the redhead's mouth. She threw her head back in ecstasy at the simple touch. "You're so responsive to me," Camila teased. She leaned into kiss Madelaine's collar bone. "I always knew you were a whore, I just didn't know how much of a whore you really were. It's our lucky day."

Camila's eyes flashed over to Lili and she winked at her. Her wink made Lili's pussy flow; it was masked by the water of the hottub.

Lili couldn't tell what Camila's hand was doing because it was obscured by the water but she got the hint when Madelaine moaned even louder. Camila's arm made little waves as she rubbed her hand against Madelaine's tender pussy.

"Oh my god," the redhead cried.

"That feels good? You want me to keep rubbing that sweet pussy of yours? Want me to make you cum right in front of Lili? Let's put on a good show for her." Madelaine just whimpered and nodded her head in response.

She teased Madelaine's slit with a single digit. Her finger circled around her clit and it made her shudder. The goosebumps forming on her skin weren't from the cold air outside. Camila pushed a finger past her sodden folds and into her tight channel. She fucked her with just one finger, but that one finger was working a miracle inside of Madelaine. It was still pretty early in the morning, which means Madelaine's body was much more sensitive to her touch than it was last night. Her body was tender to touch.

"Your pussy is so tight even after last night," Camila groaned against Madelaine's creamy skin. Her other hand was gripping her thigh to keep her legs from clamping together. From this angle she was able to perfectly tease Lili with her eyes. She knew Lili was very much into her, but sometimes it was fun to watch the blonde squirm since she could be so straight-laced at times.

"Cum for us Madi. Show us how much of a whore you can be so Lili can join us."

Lili's ears perked up at that. She had the urge to touch herself to such a hot scene in front of her, but she stayed still.

Madelaine was grinding against Camila's hand, desperate for her orgasm that was closely encroaching on her. She writhed while Camila fucked her faster and sucked on her neck. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Madelaine cried out. Camila chuckled as she brought Madelaine to heel. Madelaine's voice faltered as she came. Camila peeled her lips off of her skin and looked over at Lili again. She beckoned her over with her eyes alone. Lili moved over to sit closer to Madelaine.

While Madelaine was coming down from her high, Camila grabbed the back of Lili's head to bring their lips together. Camila kissed her wildly and Lili tried to match her, but she was even just overwhelmed from the taste of her lips and how much she wanted the kiss. When Camila pulled away, there was spit on lips, most likely Lili's. A red blush had scribbled on cheeks. For a second both of them had forgotten about Madelaine until she began to move. There was electricity in Camila's eyes, as if she wanted to pounce Lili. If anything in her life has scared and excited her at the same time, it was this.

"Don't you think Madelaine has been stirring up a bit of trouble?" Lili nodded her head eagerly without saying a word. She wasn't going to be able to turn into some domme with sexual prowess overnight, but she'll try, especially if it was something that would turn Camila on even more.

"You're not as innocent either Lili, but that's okay. I'll get back at you some other time. Right now I'm just fixing to put Madelaine in her face." Lili disregarded it as a threat and took it more as a promise of more times together. It gave her some type of hope no matter how fucked up it seemed.

"All bark, but no bite," Madelaine teased, a coquettish smile on her face. Camila knows that Madelaine is a teasing minx, but she wanted to fuck it out of her, even if just for one day.

"How do you two want to take me? Bent over? On my back? You know I bought two strap-ons instead of one. I figured you two would be insatiable once you two figured out whatever the hell it is between you two."

Camila shoved two fingers into Madelaine's mouth. It was a shock to her at first but she started sucking on them, eyeing Camila as she did so.

"You talk too much. I guess you really do need a good fucking to shut you up."

It was easy to play into Madelaine's trap, but Camila didn't mind it; she liked a little game sometimes.

Stepping out of the hottub into the open air was almost a shock to the system. They hurried into the house, Madelaine rushing to her room to grab whatever toys she could. They were back in the same room from the night before. This room still held the same energy too.

Madelaine had brought back many times that they probably weren't even going to use. Lili would poke at her excessiveness in any other circumstance but she kept her mouth shut this time.

Camila grabbed one of the strap-ons and started to secure it on herself. Lili's eyes scanned over the other strap-on, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up and put it on. She's never wielded one before and she was too nervous for today to be her first time to use it. She opted for one of the vibrators instead.

Madelaine had sat on the couch, her legs spread and her hand rubbing her wet pussy. Her labia was puffy and needy for more attention than she cared to give it. Camila loved how shameless she was in her desperation for more dick.

"Do your worst," Madelaine offered her last words seductively. It was all Camila needed to place herself between Madelaine's legs and place the head of the cock at the redhead's entrance. It was so much more bigger than Camila's small finger and she relished in the size as it was pushed into her. She continued to rub her pussy until Lili was pushing it away to replace it with the vibrator.

"A big dick inside of her just isn't enough to satisfy her. Turn the vibrator up higher Lili." Lili clicked the button twice, making the vibrations much stronger against Madelaine's clit. Madelaine began to moan like a wanton whore. Even though it was a lot, it was still not enough.

Lili was enamored by the sight of Camila filling Madelaine with the strap-on. It was nice and thick, making Lili she was in Madelaine's position instead of holding the vibrator to her cunt. Her hand snaked down between her legs and she rubbed her own pussy while watching with a close look. It was just so hard to stay still and not touch herself.

Madelaine threw her head back against the couch in pure pleasure. It's been a while since she's been fucked this hard and she's forgotten what it feels like to get treated like a toy. Camila fucked her for her own satisfaction of conquering her and not strictly for Madelaine's own pleasure. She didn't mind it though. She writhed in ecstasy even though she was trapped by both Camila and Lili.

"Turn it up again Lili. Lets make her cum." Lili had obeyed Camila's command. The vibrator ended up on its highest setting and the loud buzzing mixed with Madelaine's cries of pleasure.

"Fuck it feels so good!" She was able to whimper out some words between the broken sobs. She felt the tip of the cock poking at her cervix every time Camila thrusted back into her. This is exactly what she wanted; to be spoiled rotten with sexual attention.

There was an unfamiliar sensation spreading throughout Madelaine's body. She isn't sure how her body is able to hold up for so long with what was being done to her. Fucking her to tears was probably some sort of bonding experience for Camila and Lili. In her mind, this is their way of saying thank you to her for getting them to finally hook up together. Maybe she shouldn't have meddled in their fun time last night, but she couldn't resist getting some action.

"Aww can't handle it?" Camila noticed how sweat had formed on Madelaine's brow and she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Her hips bucked too much for Camila's liking and she had to have Lili holding her down. "That's what happens to sluts who stir up trouble instead of minding their business," Camila taunted.

From the tone of her voice, Madelaine was unsure if she really meant it. This could all be a part of a game for them, but Camila was too convincing for her to not believe it. Even Lili believed it. It was a bit harder to play along, but she did make her attempts. She spat a few harsh words at Madelaine that made the redhead twitch.

"Tell us how much you want to cum, Madi."

"Please make me cum! I want to cum so fucking bad!" Camila relished in Madelaine's desperation. The tension in her body had burst to create a domino effect. She screamed out as the orgasm rushed through her body. The vibrator was both painful and amazing on her clit.

They had thoroughly worn Madelaine out. There were tears in her eyes and she was in a state of disarray. Camila considered this as karma for stirring up so much naughty trouble, but it was indeed also a way of saying think.

Lili had never seen Camila as some sexual goddess before this, but now her perception of her was totally different and somehow she had fallen more in love with her because of it. Her feelings had not been more stark than in that moment. The smile Camila flashed at her had given her hope.

The day wasn't over, and neither was the trip. Madelaine, however, seemed like she was done for the count for the rest of the day. That orgasm she had was so powerful that it seemed to have knocked screws in her head loose. That left some time for Camila and Lili to have some alone time again. They had walked to the shops and got a chance to explore this little town while it was still day out. It was funny how in public they acted as if they didn't just fuck their co-star into a sleep coma a few hours ago. It was a bonding experience even though it was weird to classify it as one.

Lili finally got the chance to speak to Camila in the way she had wished for so, so long. It wasn't a complete spillage of her emotions like she always thought it would be (the sex had dissipated some of the deep neediness that was pre-existing). She was grateful that Camila didn't outright reject. She told her that she needed some time and Lili respected that. However, things looked good. Camila was affectionate with her in ways that Lili has dreamed about for a while now. She felt even lucky to be at this point with Camila when just two weeks ago they were just friends at most. Camila had even kissed her before they parted their ways to their separate rooms. Lili had dreams about Camila.

There was still a week left on their trip, the cabin had been early on in the schedule after all. They still had one more location up in Northern California before they were going to start heading in the direction of home. Although a bit of her ego should have been bruised after that one fateful day, Madelaine felt smug. Lili and Camila were closer than ever and even if they didn't end up together, they still had gotten closer and the doors for something to happen had been opened because of her doing. Yes, she was a bit sneaky in some of her plans, but it was worth it in the end to see her two friends happy, especially Lili who had been pining after Camila for so long and after so many other relationship mishaps.

Madelaine just had one condition: that she was able to watch and touch herself while they played with each other. She promised to not butt in or "stir up anymore trouble" as Camila liked to prefer it. Lili was annoyed, but Camila had agreed. She knows Lili would prefer to have time between just the two of them, but the idea of being watched by Madelaine was too hot to pass up. Lili would come around to the idea eventually.

However, the two did have times where it was just them alone, without the added eyes and pressure of Madelaine's presence. It felt freeing to be under Camila and it felt even better to be pleasing her and getting her off. This is all Lili had wanted, and she had finally gotten it. She just had Madelaine to thank.


End file.
